I'm scared you'll forget about me
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: Levy no comprendía ¿Por qué quería Eren que dijera su nombre en voz alta? Igual, no importaba cuantas veces lo trazaba, ella igual lo decía, intentando comprender a que quería llegar con eso "Aquí estoy" Escribió en su espalda, el corazón de la pelinegra se aceleró y sintió la respiración acelerada/Ereri! Fem!Levi AU ojala les guste n.n


_**SnK no me pertenece hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión**_

**Aviso!: ****para leer este oneshot deben leer primero el fic Edge of Desire, para que puedan entenderle n.n ojala les guste…un poco de OoC**

**Edge of Desire**

_**I'm scared you'll forget about me**_

**Capítulo único**

Salió de su consulta diaria con Rouge, miró a todos lados y pensó donde podía encontrar a Levy, se asomó en la biblioteca y en el cuarto del piano pero no la encontró. Al final, cuando se asomó por la ventana la vió sentada en el jardín, encogida en un rincón donde estaba más oscuro, donde la luna casi no alumbraba, y abrazada a sus piernas. Se sorprendió de verla tan decaída y bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

En cuanto salió, se acercó a ella, despacio. La pelinegra escuchó sus pasos y volteó a verle de reojo, para después regresar su mirada al suelo. El chico, con la misma confianza de siempre, tomó asiento a su lado y estiró sus piernas, en una postura relajada completamente.

-Eren…quiero estar sola-dijo en voz baja, dando a notar su incomodidad, pero el castaño no se movió ni un ápice-De verdad, quiero estar sola-

Jaeger movió su cabeza negando y se recostó en el suelo, la joven resopló y frunció el ceño, molesta por la actitud infantil del otro.

-Bien, como quieras-

Lanzó un suspiro y volvió a esconder la cara entre las piernas, no quería verle, no tenía ganas de nada, toda el hambre que le había dado la perdió en cuanto comenzó a hablar con Rouge, ¿Por qué esa mujer tenía la facilidad para hacerle hablar? Eran cosas dolorosas todo lo que le había preguntado, y había conseguido que se lo dijera.

Aún sentía el nudo en la garganta y se le oprimía el pecho de solo pensarlo. Tenía solo 3 meses ahí y ya quería salir corriendo, tenía tantas ganas de refugiarse en el regazo de Erwin, de abrazarle, de pedirle que le dijera que la quería...porque a pesar de que no solía hacerlo ella sabía, o creía, que la quería.

Escuchó el reloj de la casa comenzar a sonar, anunciando que era hora de cenar. Hizo una mueca y no se movió, no cenaría esa noche, se iría directo a la cama. La mano de Eren acarició su cabello haciéndole levantar la mirada, olivo y esmeralda se encontraron, los ojos del castaño reflejaban preocupación.

-Estoy bien-dijo quitando la mano del chico de su cabeza

Se puso de pie y se sacudió la ropa, movió la cabeza y señaló la casa.

-Vamos, comienza a hacer frío-dijo seria comenzando a andar

Eren la alcanzó casi de inmediato y tomó su mano, Levy comenzaba a acostumbrarse a que el chico lo hiciera por lo que no protesto, le llevó hasta el comedor y la dejó en su lugar, caminando a la cocina por las cosas para la cena.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-preguntó extrañada por ver el lugar vacío

Eren se acercó a ella y le tendió una nota que llevaba en la mano, dejando que la leyera mientras le servía un poco de sopa de tomate. Levy leyó con rapidez y recordó lo que Rouge le había dicho antes de salir.

-Así que si fueron a acampar-el chico asintió y tomó asiento a su lado-¿Por qué no quisiste ir?-preguntó sumergiendo la cuchara en su comida, Jaeger se encogió de hombros y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-¿No te gusta?-el otro negó, comenzando a comer-A mí tampoco-

El castaño le sonrió y bebió un trago de su vaso de agua, la sopa que Sasha había hecho para ellos estaba deliciosa, y aunque no era su favorita, podía comer otro plato. Sus ojos vieron a la chica a su lado, que aún jugaba con su cuchara, parecía tan solitaria…tan triste, se preguntó que podría ser lo que la tuviera así, tan…ida. Si bien, no era una chica completamente expresiva, había aprendido a leer sus emociones por medio de sus ojos, sus ventanas del alma.

Ella volteó a verle, al sentirse observada y soltó la cuchara que tenía en su mano.

-¿Qué pasa?-él la miró, sin inmutarse y sonrió levemente, mirando enseguida la sopa-No es nada, solo…no tengo hambre-se encogió de hombros, Eren hizo un puchero, no parecía de acuerdo

Levantó una mano, y pasó un mechón de cabello azabache detrás de la oreja de la albina, después la bajó y tomó el utensilio, tomó un poco de sopa y lo levantó, la chica arqueó una ceja, mientras luchaba con el sonrojo que quería asomarse en sus mejillas y en la punta de su nariz.

-No soy un maldito bebé, Eren-Jaeger no le hizo caso y le acercó otro poco la cuchara, sonriendo por sus acciones-No…-antes de que continuara replicando le metió la cucharada a la boca, callándola de inmediato

Levy frunció el ceño y golpeó al chico en la cabeza, que de inmediato se llevó sus dos manos al lugar afectado, haciendo otro puchero, ella tragó y se cruzó de brazos, resoplando. Miró hacia el lado contrario, escondiendo su sonrojo, y refunfuño, diciendo varias maldiciones en contra del otro en voz baja, bufó y regresó su vista al castaño, que aún se sobaba la cabeza.

-Comeré yo sola…solo…no vuelvas a hacerlo-

Asintió, lloriqueando y se puso de pie, para traer la demás comida, Levy esbozó una ligera sonrisa al sentirse sola y comenzó a comer.

**-0-**

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba mirando el techo, aunque en la oscuridad no podía ver muy bien, pero comenzaba a hartarse, escuchó el reloj de la casa sonar, anunciando las 2 de la mañana, se giró hacia la derecha y se abrazó a sí misma, cerrando los ojos. Intentaría dormir por más difícil que fuera.

Comenzó a sentirse adormilada, pero unos toquidos en la puerta le hicieron abrir los ojos de nuevo, suspiró, miró hacia la entrada e hizo una mueca, tal vez si se hacía la loca Eren se iría a su cuarto de nuevo. Sus piernas se movieron solas y se levantó, en dirección a la puerta. Su mano descansó en el pomo y se sintió ridícula, por pensar algo y hacer lo totalmente opuesto, mientras abría, para encontrarse con los orbes esmeraldas del castaño, que le veían fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó soltando un bostezo

El chico bajó la mirada, apenado, y le hizo notar la almohada bajo el brazo y la cobija gruesa en el otro.

-¿Pesadillas de nuevo?-asintió con la cabeza e hizo una mueca-Está bien, pasa-aceptó, entrando a la habitación y dejándole espacio para que el otro también pasara

Jaeger cerró la puerta con una leve sonrisa y caminó despacio, dejó la almohada y la cobija en la esquina de la cama mientras iba al ropero a sacar la pequeña colchoneta que usaba para dormir ahí, la extendió en el suelo, mientras la chica se acomodaba en su cama, dándole la espalda. Puso la almohada en la parte superior y se hincó para tomar su cobija.

-Sube a la cama-escuchó la voz de Levy, deteniéndole en sus acciones-Hace frío y te congelaras en el piso-

Eren sonrió ampliamente y tomó sus cosas de nuevo, vió a la chica moverse para hacerle espacio, aun dándole la espalda, y aprovechó el lugar para poner su almohada, se recostó por encima de las cobijas y extendió la suya en la cama, tapándolos a ambos.

-Metete a las cobijas-dijo ella, con un tono un poco fastidiado-No es como si fuésemos a hacer algo más que dormir-él se sonrojo pero termino por aceptar

Se recostó al lado de Levy, dentro de las cobijas, y observó la espalda de la pelinegra. A pesar de estar así de cerca la sentía tan distante, como si ella estuviera dentro de un espejo o en una caja de cristal. Su mano se movió sola y sus dedos tocaron con delicadeza la piel que mostraba la playera que usaba de pijama. La de tez nívea de sobresaltó por el contacto cálido en su piel fría y se alejó un poco más, haciéndose ovillo.

Eren puso una expresión triste y suspiró, tragó saliva y se acercó despacio, la quería…la quería mucho y le dolí el verle así…tan distante. No sabía si lo que sentía por ella era más que el simple afecto fraternal que al principio lo había movido para acercársele, o si era algo más…más fuerte.

Acercó su mano a la espalda de la chica y con un dedo comenzó a escribir, despacio, para que ella entendiera.

-Eren-dijo ella en voz alta, al entender lo que había escrito-Eren-repitió, pues parecía ser lo único que él escribía

Levy no comprendía ¿Por qué quería Eren que dijera su nombre en voz alta? Igual, no importaba cuantas veces lo trazaba, ella igual lo decía, intentando comprender a que quería llegar con eso

"_Aquí estoy"_

Escribió en su espalda, el corazón de la pelinegra se aceleró y sintió la respiración acelerada.

-Claro que estas aquí ¿No fuiste tú el que vino a pedirme que te dejara dormir en mi cuarto?-dijo, pensando que se refería a eso

"_No"_

¿No? Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, sintiendo el dedo de Eren que aún escribía.

"_Aquí estoy, siempre que lo necesites"_

-¿Siempre?-preguntó con un hilo de voz y sintiendo los ojos escocerle

"_Puedes confiar en mí"_

-Lo sé-dijo aún en voz baja, escuchó al chico suspirar y sintió que trazaba algo más, su cuerpo entero tembló al entender lo que había puesto

Levy inhaló profundo, intentando calmarse, se volteó abruptamente, deteniendo la escritura en su espalda y le miró a los ojos, sus manos se movieron solas y tomaron el rostro de Eren, sus pulgares acariciaron sus pómulos, sintiéndolos ligeramente calientes, pues seguramente estaba sonrojado.

-Gracias-le sonrió, levemente

Se acercó otro poco y lo abrazó, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del castaño, escondiendo su cara. Sintió las manos del mayor en su cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo, y aspirando el aroma de su cabello. Cerró los ojos y disfruto del momento, de la calidez que el chico le brindaba con el simple abrazo. Era tan cálido, y se sentía segura, protegida, querida, en sus brazos.

-Eren-le dijo en voz baja, al oído, estremeciéndolo-Yo también te quiero-

Él la alejó un poco, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos, le sonrió ampliamente y se inclinó a besar su frente, con ternura. Ella bajó sus manos hasta su pecho y las colocó ahí, a la altura del corazón, sintiéndolo latir desbocado. Le abrazó de nuevo y se acercó, pegando su oreja. Escuchaba con nitidez la respiración acompasada y sus latidos, que a pesar de estar apresurados, le arrullaban.

-No digas nada, tan sólo ven y recuéstate a mi lado-comenzó a cantar ella en voz baja, como si el ritmo cardiaco de Eren fuese su ritmo-Porque estoy a punto de prenderle fuego a todo lo que me rodea…te deseo tanto que me retractaré de todas las cosas en las que creo-conforme iba cantando, sus ojos se iban cerrando, se sentía tan llena de paz-Y al fin lo diré, tengo miedo de que te olvides de mí…-

Eren la miró, quieta, y pensó que ya se había dormido, sonrió y hundió su nariz en el cabello de la pelinegra, aspirando su aroma. Llevó su mano hasta la espalda de ella y escribió algo más, con un poco de dificultad.

"_Yo no podría olvidarme de ti"_

-Ni yo de ti-dijo Levy con la voz adormilada y pegada a su pecho

Se sorprendió al escuchar su respuesta, pero amplió su sonrisa, besó su frente de nuevo y cerró los ojos…jamás se le habría ocurrido, pero esa chica, era ahora la persona más importante en su vida…

* * *

><p><strong>Hallo! Feliz día! :) aquí les dejo este pequeño oneshot n.n ojala les haya gustado :3 al principio iba a hacer uno cursi y muuuy empalagoso xD pero me arrepentí y termine haciendo este que me gusto mas :D bueno, nos leemos el lunes en Edge of Desire, les mando besitos con nutella y muchos abrazos les quiero!<strong>

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
